creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Etwas Schlimmeres
Übersicht (Part 2) Ein Kuss. Ich küsste sie im Mondschein, dass es jedem Autoren von Liebesgeschichten eine Freude gewesen wäre. Zwischen den Bäumen kam der Vollmond hinter dem Geäst hervor und ich spürte ihre Lippenpiercings auf meinen eigenen Lippen. Der Kuss brannte und schien sich ins Unendliche zu ziehen, dennoch kam er mir viel zu kurz vor, als wir uns voneinander lösten. thumb|198px Ich betrachtete sie, und das hätte ich die ganze Nacht tun können, denn ich fand sie unendlich schön. Ihre Piercings, ihr schwarzer Lippenstift, ihre schwarze Kleidung, ihr roter Lidschatten, passend zu den dunkelroten Strähnen ihres schwarzen Haares, all das steigerte ihre Schönheit nur noch. Sie lächelte mich an. Endlich hatte sie ja gesagt, wir waren schon so lange befreundet, so lange hatte ich meine Gefühle für sie verleugnet, und jetzt waren wir endlich zusammen. Andere Leute, diese ganzen tollen, angepassten, Kommerzscheiß-hörenden „Normalen“, hätten uns wohl sofort für ein Paar gehalten, immerhin war auch ich geziert von Nietenarmbändern, Tattoos und trug bevorzugt T-Shirts mit Schriftzügen wie „Wacken“, „SummerBreeze“ oder von einzelnen Bands. Viele unserer Freunde waren jedoch vehement der Ansicht, dass wir beide nicht zusammen passen würden. Wir hatten‘s ihnen gezeigt und nach unserem Date im Wald würden wir offiziell verkünden, dass wir zusammen waren. Jetzt jedoch wollte ich diesen kostbaren Moment genießen. Ihr Lächeln löste Gefühle in mir aus, die unsere Musikrichtung ständig anfeindete, ins Lächerliche zog oder einfach ignorierte. Warum sollten wir nicht lieben dürfen? Warum konnten zwischen Black-, Death-, Thrash-, Power- und Doom-Metal nicht ein paar Lovesongs stehen? Hand in Hand liefen wir nun durch den Wald. Irgendwann hielten wir an und sie fiel mir um den Hals. Sie küsste mich mit aller Intensität, wodurch ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und wir beide in einen Busch fielen, allerdings landete ich auf etwas Weichem. „Aaaah, was soll das? Sucht euch gefälligst einen eigenen Busch!“ hörte ich eine Stimme unter mir rufen. Wir standen in Windeseile auf und ich leuchtete mit meinem Handy in das, dank unseres Falls, durchsichtige Gestrüpp. Dort lag ein Junge, der in etwa unser Alter zu haben schien. Ich hätte ihn nicht älter als 18 oder 19 geschätzt. Er schien eine Weile nicht geschlafen zu haben, denn zwei tiefschwarze Augenringe zierten sein Antlitz. „Oh Mann, sorry Alter, ist alles okay?“, fragte ich, wobei ich es nur teilweise schaffte, mein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Ja, geht schon wieder", sagte er verstimmt, „aber es wäre nett, wenn du mir erstens nicht so ins Gesicht leuchten würdest, und zweitens: Wenn ihr bumsen wollt, sucht euch doch bitte einen anderen Teil des Waldes!“ „Schon gut!“, antwortete ich grinsend und fragte dann: „Was machst du eigentlich hier so alleine im Busch?“ „Ich warte auf jemanden.“ Diese Aussage machte alles deutlich, wir waren anscheinend nicht das einzige Pärchen, das etwas für Waldspaziergänge übrig hatte. Also ließen wir den Jungen in seinem Busch und zogen weiter. Ich überlegte mir, dass ich meiner Geliebten ein Lied schreiben würde. Es sollte ein Symphonic-Metal Lied werden, eins über Liebe und eins über sie, in meinem Kopf konzipierte ich bereits die Melodie. Es war eine schöne Melodie, ich nahm mir vor, sie am nächsten Morgen aufzuschreiben, denn selbst als wir uns noch einige Male küssten und uns nach einem Platz umsahen, an dem wir unsere neu entstandene Beziehung gebührend feiern könnten, ging sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Es war irgendwie seltsam, denn plötzlich wurde die Melodie düsterer und beunruhigender, eine Melodie, die mir normalerweise gefallen hätte, aber eigentlich wollte ich mir doch ein Liebeslied einfallen lassen. Es war zwar seltsam, aber andererseits wollte ich diese Nacht auch nicht mit solchen Gedanken verschwenden. Ich wollte meine Freundin an mich heranziehen, Küssen und anschließend… naja, darüber wollte ich diskret schweigen, doch irgendwie sah sie beunruhigt aus. „Was hast du?“, fragte ich besorgt „Ich… weiß auch nicht, wahrscheinlich ist es nichts aber…“, sagte sie und hielt inne. „Irgendwie hab ich da so eine Melodie im Kopf, die ich nicht mehr loswerde. Warte, sie geht etwa so…“ Sie begann zu summen und ihr Summen löste einen Schockmoment in mir aus, einen, der mir durch Mark und Bein ging und mich am ganzen Leib zittern ließ. „Diese… genau diese Melodie hab ich auch im Kopf…“, antwortete ich mit dünner Stimme. „Was?“ Sie schien mir nicht zu glauben. „Willst du mich jetzt verarschen?“, fragte sie misstrauisch. „Nein!“, hauchte ich ängstlich und begann die Melodie mit zitternder Stimme weiter zu summen. Sie schien das Gesummte wiederzuerkennen, denn alles Misstrauen wich aus ihrem Gesicht, und Unsicherheit und Angst machten sich darauf breit. „Es…“, setzte ich an, „es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir aus dem Wald rausgehen würden.“ Sie antwortete nicht, sondern nickte einfach nur kurz, also machten wir uns händchenhaltend daran, den Wald zu verlassen. Die Melodie wurde jetzt schlimmer. Es hieß immer, dass die Musik einem Film erst die gewünschte Wirkung verleihen würde, und ich war mir in diesem Moment sicher, dass das stimmte, denn die Melodie in meinem Kopf wurde nun immer beängstigender und beunruhigender, sie klang schrill, disharmonisch und trotzdem war sie stimmig, sie klang wie rhythmisches Schreien. Ich bekam Angst. Große Angst, meine Nerven waren alleine durch eine Melodie in meinem Kopf bis zum Zerreißen angespannt und ich fühlte, dass es auch meiner Freundin so ging, da ihre Hand zunehmend zitterte. Auch meine Sicht auf den Wald änderte sich. Solange ich mich auf meine Angebetete konzentrierte, erschien mir der Wald als der schönste Ort auf Erden, doch jetzt erkannte ich, wie düster und unheimlich er eigentlich war, er war voller knorriger Äste und toter Bäume und überall war Knacken und Rascheln zu hören, davon nahm ich allerdings nur am Rand Notiz. Es fiel mir immer schwerer, mich auf etwas anderes als auf diese Melodie zu konzentrieren, irgendwann hielt meine Freundin an. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und sie klammerte sich an mich. Ich konnte sie leise schluchzen hören. Ich nahm sie in den Arm und flüsterte ihr tröstende Worte zu, die ich allerdings selbst nicht glaubte, denn die Melodie zerrte an uns beiden. „Woher kommt nur diese Melodie?“, fragte sie gequält und drückte ihr Gesicht in meine Brust. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste…“, antwortete ich angespannt. „Vielleicht kann ich das ja beantworten…“, sagte eine kalte, verzerrte, entmenschlichte Stimme direkt hinter mir in höhnischem Tonfall. Ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen. Es wäre das Vernünftigste gewesen, einfach zu rennen, in der Hoffnung, dass wir der Melodie irgendwann entkommen würden, aber es ist nun mal die Natur des Menschen, sich in Situationen wie diesen umzudrehen, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie es bereuen werden. Als ich mich umdrehte und meine Freundin hinter mir hervorkam, stockte uns der Atem. Wir hatten nicht die Kraft wegzurennen und nicht die Kraft zu schreien, wir standen nur da und starrten ihn an, die Melodie tief in unseren Köpfen verankert. Vor uns sahen wir etwas Grausiges, obwohl dieses Wesen menschenähnlich aufgebaut war, war es weit davon entfernt, menschlich zu sein. Es hatte kein wirkliches Gesicht, sondern nur drei geifernden Mäuler, die sich quer über seinen schwarzen Kopf zogen, außerdem hatte es langes, struppiges Kopfhaar. Statt Armen hatte es zwei enganliegende, flügelähnliche Dinger, die seinen Körper wie ein Mantel bedeckten. Statt Füßen hatte es Hufe, und an seinem ganzen Körper traten pulsierende Adern hervor. Diese Kreatur sah aus wie eines dieser Wesen, die manchmal auf den Covern von Metal-Alben waren. Wie oft habe ich Bands von Dämonen und Untoten singen hören? Wie oft habe ich mich mit ihnen identifiziert und wollte fast selbst einer von ihnen sein. Meines Zeichens Metal-Fan, habe ich irgendwann die Angst vor solchen Wesen verloren, dachte, wenn ich so etwas treffen würde, würde ich mich nicht fürchten, und jetzt? Jetzt erkannte ich den Unterschied zwischen Fiktion und Realität, denn jetzt sah ich so ein Wesen und fürchtete mich wie nie zuvor, und diese unaufhörliche Melodie verschlimmerte alles um ein Vielfaches. „Diese Melodie, wie ihr sie nennt…“, begann die Kreatur, „ist meine neuste Komposition, ein wahres Meisterwerk, nicht wahr? Ja, ich habe so viel hineingesteckt, es ist eine Sinfonie, wie ich niemals zuvor eine Vergleichbare kreiert habe, aber das ist ja schließlich die Aufgabe eines Komponisten. Sich immer wieder zu übertreffen, oder?“ Wir antworteten nicht, ich spürte nur, wie meine Freundin sich an meinen Arm klammerte. Der Komponist spreizte seine Flügel und zeigte einen einzelnen Tentakel, der wohl mit seinem Rücken verbunden war und an dessen losem Ende ein langer und spitzer Stachel hing. Diesen Stachel begann er nun im Takt zur Melodie in unseren Köpfen zu bewegen. Er dirigierte. „Ich will euch jetzt nicht länger warten lassen und komme zum großen Finale der Sinfonie! Durch bloßes Hören von Musik könntet ihr so etwas niemals erleben!“ Ich war mir definitiv sicher, dass ich das große Finale nicht hören wollte und so drehte ich mich um, zerrte meine Freundin mit mir und rannte, rannte so schnell ich konnte. „Versucht nur wegzurennen!“, hörte ich den Komponisten rufen, der Ruf wurde von einem grausigen Lachen begleitet. Die Melodie in meinem Kopf wurde immer lauter, sie nahm meinen Verstand nach und nach ein und die Angst sprengte jedes Maß. Ich verlor jedes Zeitgefühl, es könnte durchaus sein, dass wir stundenlang gerannt sind, bevor meine Freundin hinter mir stolperte und fiel. Ich dachte nicht einmal daran, ihr zu helfen, ich wollte einfach nur weg. Weg vom Komponisten und weg von seinem Werk. Angst hatte Liebe besiegt. Doch als ich wegrennen wollte, blieb ich an irgendetwas –wahrscheinlich einer Wurzel - hängen. Ich stürzte in einen Laubhaufen, doch es war mir vollkommen egal, wie weich ich lande, denn die Sinfonie war nun in jedem Winkel meines Verstandes und machte Angst, Verzweiflung und Beklemmung körperlich schmerzhaft. Als ich mich auf dem Boden wand, sah ich noch, wie sich meine Freundin übergab, dann konnte ich nichts mehr tun als schreien, ich konnte keinen Gedanken mehr fassen, meine Sinne wurden nutzlos und ich hörte nichts als Musik in meinem Kopf, die mich wahnsinnig machte, alles was mir noch blieb, war zu hoffen, dass er mich bald töten würde. Ich spürte, wie ein harter Schlag mein Kinn traf. Fast augenblicklich wurde die Melodie leiser. Es war nicht sehr viel, aber genug, um wieder mehr oder weniger klar denken zu können. Als ich mich danach umsah, wer mich geschlagen hatte, sah ich, wie der Junge mit den Augenringen über mir kniete, unter seinem Arm trug er etwas Längliches, das in ein weißes Tuch eingewickelt war. „Geht’s wieder?“, fragte er. „Was…? Du…?“ Benommen drehte ich den Kopf. „Wo ist…?“ Ich konnte die Frage nicht zu Ende bringen. „Der Komponist? Der sollte jeden Augenblick hier auftauchen und deine Angebetete…“ Der Junge zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter mir. Ich setzte mich auf und sah, dass sich meine Freundin hinter mir auf dem Boden krümmte, sie versuchte anscheinend zu schreien, doch sie bekam keinen Ton heraus. „Zieh jetzt nicht die falschen Schlüsse!“, sagte der Junge, dann stand er auf und ich sah, wie er zu ihr hin ging und ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasste. Sie sog einen großen Luftstrom ein und wirbelte panisch herum. „Ganz ruhig! Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Panik!“ Er half ihr auf und winkte mich zu sich. Ich hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, aber es schien, als würde er einen Ausweg aus dem Ausweglosen kennen. „Was sollen wir tun?“, fragte ich hektisch, denn ich merkte, dass die Musik in meinem Kopf langsam lauter wurde. „Was wir tun sollen?“ Der Junge lächelte. „Ganz einfach: Du tötest ihn! Vernichte den Komponisten und die Musik ist kein Problem mehr.“ „Was?“, fragte ich. Diese Aussage war so banal, dass mir ein Lachen herausplatzte. „Und kannst du mir auch verraten, wie?" „Ganz einfach!“ Der Junge wiederholte diese Phrase mit derselben Ruhe. „Hier! Die wirst du brauchen.“ Er gab mir den eingewickelten Gegenstand, und als ich das Tuch entfernte, sah ich, dass es sich um eine Machete handelte. „Wo ist er überhaupt?“, warf meine Freundin ein, und als sie es sagte, fiel mir auch auf, dass der Komponist nirgendwo zu sehen war, nur die Melodie war noch immer in meinem Kopf, doch sie war schwächer geworden. „Hört jetzt gut zu!“ Der Junge sah uns ernst an. „Der Komponist ist nur so stark, wie ihr schwach seid! Euch ist wahrscheinlich aufgefallen, dass die Sinfonie leiser geworden ist, das liegt daran, dass ihr euch jetzt auf mich konzentriert habt, in diesem Zustand fällt es ihm auch schwer, euch zu lokalisieren, darum ist er noch nicht hier.“ „So können wir entkommen!“, rief meine Geliebte freudig aus. „Wir wollen aber nicht entkommen!“, sagte der Junge genervt, „Wir wollen ihn töten, und um das zu schaffen, musst du etwas Schlimmeres als er werden!“ „Wie?“, fragten meine Freundin und ich gleichzeitig, er antwortete sofort: „Der Komponist ist ein Telepath, er nimmt euer Bewusstsein Schritt für Schritt ein, irgendwann ist euer Kopf vollständig mit seinen Horrormelodien gefüllt, und er macht euch durch Angst und Panik wahnsinnig. Konzentriert ihr euch jedoch auf eine andere Melodie, auf etwas, das eine andere Emotion auslöst, könnt ihr…“, er wandte sich mir zu, „speziell du ihn mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen.“ „Und worauf?“, fragte ich ahnungslos. „Eurem Aussehen nach seid ihr doch begeisterte Metal-Fans, konzentriere dich auf das aggressivste Lied, das du kennst, werde wütend, stelle die Wut der Angst entgegen, werde etwas Schlimmeres als er!“ Ich nickte unsicher, so wirklich verstanden, was er von mir wollte, hatte ich nicht, aber es stimmte, so lange ich mich nicht auf die Sinfonie konzentrierte, schien sie kaum Einfluss zu haben. „Na dann…“, der Junge trat ein paar Schritte zurück, „kann‘s ja losgehen!“ Er holte tief Luft und schrie: „HEY! HIER SIND WIR! KOMM SCHON, DEIN PUBLIKUM WARTET!!!“ Fast augenblicklich war ein Rascheln zu hören, so, als würde sich etwas sehr schnell durch den Wald bewegen. Der Junge griff nach meiner Freundin und stellte sich mit ihr hinter mich, dann erschien ER direkt vor mir. Die Melodie wurde jetzt stärker, viel stärker und wieder fiel es mir extrem schwer, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, doch ich spürte, wie mir der Junge einen Schlag versetzte. „Kommt schon, fallt nicht auf ihn rein!“ Und das versuchte ich. Ich fixierte meine Gedanken mit aller Macht auf alle Metal-Lieder, die mir einfielen, auf Bands wie Cannibal Corpse, Rage against the Machine, KoRn, Rotting Christ und mehr. Es half tatsächlich etwas, die Angst wich und ich spürte tatsächlich ein wenig die Wut in mir aufkommen, ich holte mit der Machete aus und schlug nach dem Komponisten, er jedoch wich spielend leicht aus. Ich konnte mich nicht aufs Kämpfen konzentrieren, wenn ich gleichzeitig Widerstand gegen die mentalen Attacken des Komponisten leisten musste, diese Melodie, die mein Gehirn wie ein Bohrer zu durchdringen schien, jeder Schwung der Machete ging ins Leere. Der Junge hatte Unrecht gehabt, dass man ihn so einfach töten könne, und würde bald mit uns sterben. Als ich den Komponisten das vierte oder fünfte Mal verfehlt hatte, hörte ich, wie etwas hinter mir auf den Boden fiel. Meine Freundin war zusammengebrochen, ihr mentaler Widerstand war durchdrungen und als ich mich umdrehte, versetzte der Komponist mir mit einem seiner Flügel einen Hieb. Ich fiel zu Boden, die Machete fiel mir aus der Hand. Er baute sich vor meiner Freundin auf, der Junge mit den Augenringen bewegte sich kein Stück. „Auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, was?“, der Komponist lachte geifernd. „Wisst ihr, ich habe jedes Detail eures Plans mitbekommen und hatte einfach die größte Lust, es euch versuchen zu lassen.“ Er entblößte seinen Dirigentenstab-Tentakel und stach ihn meiner Geliebten in die Schulter. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. „Und jetzt verabschiede dich!“ Seine drei Mäuler trieften gierig, als er mit seinem Stachel ausholte. „NEEEEEIIIIIN!!!“, schrie ich und aus meiner kleinen, verzweifelten Flamme von Wut wurde ein Höllenfeuer. Blitzschnell ergriff ich die Machete und sprang auf ihn zu, die Sinfonie war völlig vergessen und mit einem gezielten Schwung hieb ich dem Komponisten seinen Tentakel ab. Er schrie. Schrie, wie ich noch nie jemanden schreien gehört hatte, seine Komposition war jetzt nur noch ein leiser Widerhall. Das kümmerte mich jedoch nicht, denn er hatte versucht, meine Geliebte zu töten, dafür sollte er sterben! Sterben! STERBEN!!! VERDAMMT!!! Ich schlug auf eines seiner Beine ein und legte somit eine dunkle, blutähnliche Flüssigkeit frei. Der Komponist stieß einen grausigen Schrei aus und fiel auf die Knie. Ich stellte mich direkt vor ihn. „Nein, nein…bitte…ich…!“, stammelte er, ich hörte gar nicht erst zu, sondern holte ein letztes Mal aus, und nach einem kräftigen Schwung mit der Machete rollte der Kopf des Komponisten von dessen Schultern. Mit einem Mal war die Sinfonie verstummt und vergessen, ich konnte sie nicht mehr wiedergeben, es war vorbei. Ich legte mich neben meine Freundin und nahm sie, so fest ich es wagte, in die Arme. „Kannst du aufstehen?“, fragte ich besorgt. „Ja, es wird schon gehen.“ Als Beweis dafür stand sie langsam auf und umarmte mich, so fest sie konnte. „Wir haben‘s geschafft!“, sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. Sie weinte, und auch mir rannten die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Ja, wir haben‘s geschafft!“ Trotz allem war dieser Moment wunderschön, ich wünschte mir von ihm, er würde ewig dauern. „Ja…ihr habt es geschafft. Respekt, du bist tatsächlich etwas Schlimmeres geworden!“ Wir drehten uns gleichzeitig um. Der Junge! Den hatte ich vollkommen vergessen. Ich wurde wütend: „Du hast gesagt, wenn ich mich auf andere Lieder konzentriere, kann ich ihn schon töten. Davon, dass meine Freundin jetzt ein Loch in der Schulter hat, war nie die Rede!“ „Mag sein.“ verteidigte er sich, „aber das mit den Liedern war nur ein Beispiel, du hast durch deine Wut deine Angst besiegt, und die Alternative zur Schulterverletzung wäre der Tod gewesen!“ Meine Geliebte legte mir ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Er hat Recht.“ Das stimmte wohl. „Naja, dann möchte ich dir von Herzen danken, du hast uns gerettet“, sagte ich aufrichtig. „Oh, ich danke euch! Ich alleine hätte es niemals geschafft!“, antwortete er und hob gleichzeitig den abgetrennten Kopf des Komponisten auf. Er hob ihn neben seinen eigenen Kopf und grinste, wobei mir ein unheilvoller Gedanke kam. „Als wir uns begegnet sind, hast du gesagt, du würdest auf jemanden warten. Damit hast du ihn gemeint, oder?“, fragte ich und zeigte auf den Kopf des Komponisten. „Allerdings!“ antwortete er, ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Junge mit den Augenringen uns als Kanonenfutter benutzt hatte. „Woher weißt du so viel über ihn, und warum wolltest du ihn töten?“, bohrte ich weiter. „Oh, das lass mal meine Sorge sein!“, sagte er in fast herablassendem Tonfall. Nun wurde ich vollends misstrauisch. „Wer bist du?“, fragte ich feindselig. „Ich?“ Der Junge lächelte und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Na, ich bin der Deus ex Machina!“ Dann begann sich sein Gesicht zu verändern. Epilog: Aufnahme Die Sonne ging auf, als zwei Männer, bekleidet in Uniformen einer Organisation, die offiziell nicht existiert, durch einen Wald liefen. Einer von ihnen, ein Mann mit strohblonden Haaren, starrte auf ein radarähnliches Gerät, wonach ihn sein schwarzhaariger Begleiter ständig fragte: „Was gefunden?“ „Nerv mich nicht!“, war stets die Antwort. „Er ist registriert und laut ‚ihm‘ ist er definitiv tot, also finden wir ihn auch früher oder später!“ Schweigend gingen sie also eine Weile durch den erwachenden Wald, doch die Schönheit der Natur kümmerte sie wenig, erst als das Gerät ausschlug, sprachen sie wieder. „Da drüben!“ rief der Schwarzhaarige und die Männer begaben sich zu besagtem Ort. „Kein schöner Anblick!“ Der Schwarzhaarige würgte. „Also, wollen wir?“ „Ja.“ Der Blonde holte ein Aufnahmegerät heraus, schaltete es an und sprach hinein: „Bericht: SCP-Bergungsmission 80-61-090, Objektiv bekannt als: „Der Komponist“, Objektklasse: Neutralisiert. Ziel ist gesichert.“ Der Blonde schaltete auf Pause. „Hm, seltsam…“, bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige. „Normalerweise stirbt eine Kreatur wie er nur im Konflikt mit einer anderen, und selbst das kommt selten vor. Dass Menschen ihn ohne Hilfe getötet haben, erscheint mir fraglich, andererseits ist das Blut des Komponisten an der Machete der einen Leiche, und was steht da eigentlich auf ihren Bäuchen?“ Der Blonde schaltete wieder auf Aufnahme: „Anzahl menschlicher Verluste: Drei. Verteilt um die Leiche des Zielobjekts. Person 1: Männlich, Anfang 20, zerrissene Kleidung, hält Machete in der Hand, in Brust und Bauchraum wurde Nachricht eingeritzt, Person 2: Weiblich, Anfang 20, zerrissene Kleidung, in Brust und Bauchraum wurde Nachricht eingeritzt, Person 3: Männlich, Anfang 20, zerrissene Kleidung, in Brust und Bauchraum wurde Nachricht eingeritzt. Nachricht auf Person 1: ‚ES GIBT IMMER ETWAS NOCH SCHLIMMERES!‘ , Nachricht auf Person 2: ‚EIN TEIL DES TEILS, DER ANFANGS ALLES WAR…‘, Nachricht auf Person 3: ‚DIE JAGD BEGINNT!‘ “ Erneut drückte er auf Pause. Der Schwarzhaarige zog Handschuhe an und untersuchte die Leichname. „Keiner von ihnen hat einen Puls. Und die dritte Leiche scheint eine ganze Weile nicht geschlafen zu haben.“ flüsterte er, dann wandte er sich zu seinem Kollegen: „Ich verstehe das nicht! Keiner von ihnen scheint vom Komponisten getötet worden zu sein, sie wurden nicht, wie normalerweise, erstochen, sondern weisen eher Blessuren am Hals und am Kopf auf, die von Würge- und Schlagattacken herrühren. Der Komponist hat sie anscheinend nicht getötet, aber wenn sie gegeneinander gekämpft hätten, müsste mindestens einer von ihnen von der Machete verletzt worden sein, außerdem wäre es dann vollkommen unlogisch, dass in alle drei Botschaften eingeritzt wurden! Wir brauchen eine anständige Autopsie, um mehr herauszufinden!“ „Stimmt!“, antwortete der Blonde und schaltete ein drittes Mal auf Aufnahme: „Genauer Ablauf der Ereignisse vor Ort nicht feststellbar! Leiche des Objekts und menschliche Leichen werden zwecks Autopsie zur lokalen Basis überstellt, Bericht Ende.“ „Warte!“ unterbrach sein Kollege: „Sag mal, hat diese dritte Leiche eigentlich die ganze Zeit schon so komisch gegrinst?“ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:SCP Kategorie:Mittellang